


Period of Relaxation

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty porn [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Please tell me if I missed some/need to tag more, Transgender Morty, Uh I think that's all of them??, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring trans!Morty on his period, and while on a quite risky mission, he nearly breaks his neck yet again. Rick decides to remedy the situation by getting rid of the cramps in the way he knows best. </p><p>This is really gross don't read it oh my go d</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period of Relaxation

A choked little noise of discomfort escapes Morty as he half-stumbles, nearly falling off of the ledge that his grandpa's got him balanced on by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Jesus _shit_ , Morty, y-yoOOUGch- you gotta, g-gotta be more fuckin' careful, do you- you _wanna_ die?!"   
  
Is the angry reproach he gets, and he can't help but to seem to shrink a bit. "L-Look, I'm _sorry_ , okay! I-I'm just- it's p-personal shit, forg-forget it, okay, I-I-I'll be more careful!"  
  
He gets a half-assed glare and a roll of odd-lidded eyes before Rick tugs him back, examining the seeds that the shorter had grabbed from the vines that are growing out of the side of the cliff Morty had just been crouching over. He stuffs them into a pocket before gripping his grandson by the shoulders and looking hard into his eyes. "...hmm."  
  
Morty squirms under the other's glare, uncomfortable with such a scrutinizing glare before suddenly there are cool, alcohol-tainted lips pressing up hard against his own. Hormones flush through his body, heartbeat speeding up as he leans up to kiss back just as hard and groaning weakly as he does so. Rick's tongue sneaks into his mouth, licking over absolutely every nook and cranny of the boy's orifice before the taller pulls back and snickers, but it's not entirely mean-hearted.  
  
"I fuckin' kne-EEUGCH-knew it, kid. Need some help?" He looks dead serious, just as he had that very first day Morty had come to him for...help. His stammering, his begging for Rick to not hate him, to make him not be so weird, asking why he had to be 'such a fucking freak, Rick, I-I'm- I'm _transgender_ , what the fuck is- i-is wrong with me?!' The insecurity had gotten annoying, so, naturally Rick had 'assisted' the other with calming the fuck down and realizing that not everything in life is 'such a huge fuckin' deal, I still love you you little piece of shit'. What he doesn't know, however, is that this 'problem' is different, very much so from the first and many times afterwards that his little Morty had needed help.   
  
"Uh, n-no, it's- i-it's alrigh- it's fine, I'm- I- I-I'm oka- I'm fine, n-n-not- not a big deal, it- it's okay, really!" He trips over all of his words, nearly choking on his own tongue several times and too scared of falling off of the cliff to back up.

He tilts his brow at the other, lips pursed in thought. It's not like he'll force Morty into anything, but this is the first time that the shorter's ever denied his offers to 'help him out'. "Mmhm, you're 'fine', Mort? Aaa-AAAGCH-aaabsolutely sure? Y-You're- you're not hard to read, y'know, jesus, Morty. If you need me to eat you out 'fore we end up nearly having you die again, jus- jus' lemme know," he says with a nonchalant shrug.

While it's true that he's not yet used to such casual talk about such lewd things, he hasn't made such a high-pitched noise in nearly a month, nor has his face gone to such a shade so similar to the bright, bright vermillion of the seeds he'd grabbed for Rick. “N-N-No don’t- d-don’t talk- like- l-l-like- like that, R-Rick, god! I-I’m- I’m fine, I promise,” he says, shifting a bit as his thighs rub together and a gush of wetness staining the pad pressed up against his crotch. Another spasm of cramps wracks his lower parts, however, and the unconvincing at best facade is immediately ruined as he drops to his knees and hugs himself around the midsection as tight as he can. “Nngh, j-just- just- _fuck_ , I- g-gimme- jus-just gimme a m-minute, o-o-oka- okay?”

The taller’s brow tilts to one side for a moment, confusion flashing across his features for a split second before realization dawns and a devious little grin curls across his lips soon after. He lets out a loud belch, catching the attention of the one hunched over in pain before he kneels down to kiss the other’s forehead gently. “Mmh, M-Mor-Morty, I- I understand, I got- gotcha, alright? Jus’- Just lay down, ‘s gonna be-EEE-be okay, alright?” Then he pushes the other, uncurling him despite the soft whimpers of discomfort and even pain that leave Morty at being moved from the fetal position. Then Rick tugs at the shorter’s pants, revealing boxers, and underneath those, panties that he _knows_ the younger only wears during his period. Bingo.

He squeals and kicks weakly at Rick, cheeks remaining cherry red as his pad’s exposed, more blood gushing out at the movement and another cramp causing him to seize up and moan weakly. “F-Fucknngh, Rick, th-that isn- n-not funnghfuckfuckfuck…” He chokes out a wheezy little ‘n-not funny-!’ before he goes silent, save for the occasional grunt and whine as twitches run up and down, starting up near his lower abdomen and jittering down to his upper thighs, causing pudgy flesh to jiggle slightly every time the cramping of his uterus proves to be too agonizing for his skin to stay still and act as though it’s unstimulated in the most uncomfortable of ways.

His lips purse in worry over the other’s condition, deciding that it’s imperative that he continue with his plan before Morty realizes that this isn’t just to embarrass the shorter like he’s so fond of doing. He yanks down the younger’s underwear, exposing the other's privates, still dripping with a mix of blood and precum. He's only mildly ashamed to realize that it causes his cock to twitch weakly in his pants as he leans down to lick a long stripe up the middle of his grandson's lower lips.

This draws a shrill yelp of surprised pleasure from Morty, his hips bucking as he cries out, "R-R-Ri- Rick wh- what- what the fuck?!" He's started spluttering and squealing weakly, but it doesn't stop the other from doing it again, leaving behind a trail of alcohol-bitter spit as that sinfully long tongue cleans off a large part of the bloody mix on Morty's lower parts. "F-Fuck, Rick, that- th-th-tha-that's really n-not very sanitary, g-god, you- sh-should- should stopnnnnghohgod-!" His voice tilts upwards into a sharp squeak of a garbled mess, probably an attempt at Rick's name as the older starts to really go to town.

He hums, grunts roughly in a cocky, pleased sort of tone as Morty's reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers. As more of the other's fluids leak out to smear over his mouth and chin, he can't help but to pull back with a wicked little chuckle, licking what he can off of his face but leaving the rest. "Mm, you- yoOOU're forgetting somethin', Morty m'boy. Your- your gr-grandp-grandpa's had a lot of alien sex, p-pretty- pretty freaky shHHIIt, Morty, and some pretty frRR-freaky preferences developed from such freaky enc-counters, you dig?" All he gets in response is a weak, shaky mumble, Morty hiding his face in absolute mortification. Then he hears a hiccup, then a sniffle. Fuck. "...Mort-?"

"SHUT UP! G-God, I-I-I-I know you- th-that you- you- you h-have some sort of s-sick fetish for- for e-em-embarrassing m-me like- like you a-always like to do, b-but I- I-I thought that even _you_ had y-your limits!" He moves his arm off of his face, eyes watering and his other hand moving away, hurriedly wiping away the drool that had slipped down his chin from having such pleasure forced through his body. "I-I know you- th-that you're just fucking with me, jus- just, please..."

His brow furrows and he frowns, resisting the urge to kiss the other because he's not very sure how well the shorter would react to having his own blood and pre licked into his mouth. "M-Mort-Morty, I'm not- not kiddin- not fuckin' around, this- th-this is aAAAll- all for you to jus- just feel better, I swea- swear on it, alright?" He offers up the most genuine expression that he can manage, which he's pretty fucking sure makes him look high as fuck, but whatever because it causes the shorter to nod ever so slightly and smile weakly in response.

He wipes his tears away, cheeks' blush easing up ever so slightly but still rather red from the arousal still pumping through his veins. "W-Well, I- i-if you're sure, I- j-just, uh- I-I-I- I-I'm sorry- sorry f-for overreacting," he murmurs, shame flickering across his features before lips familiar in shape and only slightly in taste press up against his own. He freezes up at the irony taste of blood, but he figures he can deal with it, since it's Rick's mouth and he can still taste the older faintly beneath his own mess.

He continues to kiss the shorter hard, licking at and curling his tongue hard with Morty's as he carefully slips one long finger into the other's front entrance, pumping in and out as slowly and carefully as he can manage before he breaks the kiss and presses a light peck to the now gasping younger's temple. "Mmh, tol-told you, Morty, I-I'm into- to some weird shit, a-and this- this is just the tip- t-tip of the icebEERG- iceberg, Morty." He presses a messy trail of kisses down the other's body where skin is showing before resuming what he had been doing before, paying special attention to areas he knows will be sensitive even as the other's shaking grows more intense with every stroke of his fingers and tongue in a combination that he knows will make the other cum soon.

He keeps on crying out Rick's name, back arching especially hard as he's pushed right to the edge, his entire body trembling and quivering for a few seconds before his grandpa twists those awful, bony fingers (when did he get the other three in??) of his in just the right way and he screams out the taller's name so loudly that his voice cracks for a split second before fading off into a wheezy little whimper as he clenches down hard around the intrusions. He comes down from orgasm after an amazing full minute of cumming, sobbing out Rick's name repeatedly in little whines and gasps as his chest heaves in an attempt to regain his breath with a binder still clipped tight around his chest. "Nnhgod...g-god, fuck, Rick, oh g-god..." He's almost broken, his mind fuzzy and shattered from the pleasure, and cramps long gone as he slowly gets his breath back. "Fffhn...g-good, that- that...w-was, was g-ghhn...g-g-good..."

Rick says nothing, pulling up but keeping his fingers in the other before carefully withdrawing all four digits at once and licking them clean with a soft chuckle. "Mmnh, you're delicious, Mort- M-Morty. Can I- can we do that again some- sometime? I waAAAs- was meaning to ask you abou-'bout that, anyways," he says with a wink before leaning down to lick Morty's privates clean with careful precision, earning a few more mortified noises and some shaky body jerks before he finally lets the other rest, wiping off his mouth with his sleeve and uncaring of the mess it leaves on the pristine white fabric.

He just rolls his eyes, exhaling a shaky little sigh before laughing weakly and nodding. "Y-Y-Ye- Yeah, okay, I-I'd like that, Rick."

"Me too, you liIIIttle- little shit," he says with a laugh and an affectionate little ruffle of Morty's hair, with his clean hand, of course.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to jesus christ, god, Satan, Heaven and Hell and all of the respective angels and minions/demons, my family, that little Pikachu piggy bank sitting at the top corner of my desk, and to the co-creator and voiceactor of Rick and Morty


End file.
